The Hidden Moon Village
by YukiLuna-HimE
Summary: this is my very first story :D well im not very good at summary's, there will be hinataxsasuke in the future and other pairings..hehe ill make chapter 2 after i get 5 reviews ..plz R&R :D


Chapter 1

* * *

It was raining outside. "sigh" thought Luna, "this sucks I can't go out and train…I wonder what Stephan is doing…" hey my name is Luna; I'm a konochi here in the hidden moon village. I have long pure white snowy hair and my eyes are pure white like hinata's or neji's eyes from konoha. I'm actually cousins with hinata and neji but my mother was disowned from the hyuga family, that's how I ended up here in the moon village. My friend Stephan is also a ninja from the hidden moon; people wouldn't believe that Stephan is an Uchiha like Sasuke and Itachi. Stephan has black hair that looks emoish; he also has black eyes but also has the shiringan, while all I have is byakugan. My sensei Kaname is….weird…he looks a little like Kakashi but has black hair instead of white and his hair covers his face.

"Sigh…so bored..." Luna said out loud as she sat near the window to her bedroom. "what's so boring?" asked Stephan. "AHHHHH OO WHAT THE HELL WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!!" asked a scared Luna.

"I'm a ninja what the hell do you expect" said Stephan as he sat next to Luna and rests his head against the window. " TT^TT you don't have to be mean about it" Luna sat in her little emo corner and started crying.

"…… ok ok ok I'm sorry just stop your crying" said an annoyed Stephan. "annyyyway why are you here" asked a bored Luna (weird mood swings dnt ya think 0-0 :D )

"what I can't come check to make sure your ok anymore" Stephan said as he look out the window. "awwww he cares about me" Luna said all happy. "urusai baka" mumble Stephan as he blushed.

"waaaaaaaaaaa meanie TT^TT" cried luna as she once again was in her emo corner. "sighs what am I gonna do with you" said Stephan as he jump on Luna's bed and fell asleep.

"hey hey hey don't fall asleep on my bed…..to late…." Luna said " sighs ima go get a cookie". As I walked down the stairs into the kitchen I heard a little meow. "I don't have a cat" thought luna, "ehhh all well I don't care let Stephan take care of it." Luna was about to grab a cookie when suddenly a large white tiger tackled her to the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed luna as she fell.

Stephan quickly got up and with a poof was in the kitchen to see why luna was screaming. "luna are you oka?" asked a concern Stephan as he saw his pet tiger on top off luna pouring like a little kitten.

" GET YOUR DAM CAT OFF OF ME BEFORE I SLIT ITS THROAT OPEN WITH A SHURIKEN" screamed a very angry luna. "yuki come here you know very well that luna doesn't like it when you tackle her" said Stephan as he thought what it would be like if he tackled luna but quickly shook the thought out of his head. Yuki got off of luna and with a poof was gone. "hey where did she go?" asked luna. "she went to my house." Luna look out the window and sighed, "its still raining". Kaname poof into Luna's kitchen.

"yo" kaname said. "hey kaname-sensei" said Stephan. " o great look who it is," said luna with a bored expression. "you two, we're going to be visiting Konoha in the next couple of days," said Kaname.

"what? Why are we going to Konoha?," asked a very confuse Stephan. "well you two need to hang out with your families plus we need to make sure Konoha stays safe for now," said Kaname. "is akio coming?" asked luna. Akio is Stephan's older brother and Luna's best friend in the moon village and he also they're team mate.

"no not this time but he'll catch up with you two later," said kaname as he sat down on the Kitchen chair, "the both of you start packing we leave next week," and with that he left with a poof.

"what a weirdo just coming and leaving just like that," thought both Stephan and Luna. "sigh" Stephan thought "well at least I get to hang with luna for now." Luna look over at Stephan to see him smiling… "wonder what he's thinking about o well I wants a cookie," thought luna as she got a cookie from the cookie box. " luna do you want to see your cousins again?" asked Stephan out of curiosity. Luna walk over to the living room and sat down on the sofa, "I would love to see hinata again same goes for neji, but hinabi, well I wouldn't really care for her since she hates hinata," said Luna as she was munching on a cookie. "what about you? Do you want see sasuke again? Even though he doesn't remember you.?" Asked luna quietly since she knew this was one of the topics that Stephan hated.

Stephan stiffen a little bit as he thought on what to say to Luna. Luna notice Stephan stiffen out of the corner of her eye. Nothing goes by Luna without her knowing, how she does that no one knows.

"it'll….be nice to see him again I guess even though he doesn't remember me," said Stephan quietly. Stephan walked slowly to the window in the living room to see the rain. "…sorry I mention him…" said Luna quietly. "….hn its ok," said Stephan as he walk to Luna and kiss her forehead. Luna blushed like a tomato while Stephan smirked. "well goodbye for now I have to go check on yuki bye Luna," said Stephan. Luna was speechless, all she could do was stare at Stephan as he poof out of her house. "…..I hate it when he does that," mumbles Luna, "sighs better get some rest for now," Luna slowly made her way to her bedroom and fell on her bed. "sighs" Luna thought as around her room. Luna's room was all painted white, she had a king size bed, a huge closet, a big dresser, and a piano. Luna loved to play the piano even though she mostly spends her time on missions. Luna got up and walked into her closet to pick out a tang top and some pants for her to sleep in. After she got dress she laid back down on her bed and cover her self with the black sheets. Luna slowly drifted off to sleep listening to the gentle sound of the rain.

"sleep well Luna….you have a big day ahead of you…" said a mysterious person dress in a black coat with red swirls of clouds on it.

"weird," thought Stephan. I could have sworn I had a feeling someone was watching Luna. Stephan glared at the wall and growled, "if someone would to even dare think about my Luna I will hunt them down and kill them," said Stephan angrily as he glared at the wall. "what's wrong little brother? Afraid someone staring at Luna-chan?" teased Akio as he step through the window and into the house. Akio looked around to see where yuki was but he couldn't find her. "o well kitty-chans no where to be found," thought Akio. "urusai yaro," growled Stephan as he glared at Akio. Akio loved to tease Luna and Stephan about them having a crush on each other but never doing anything to ask one another out. Stephan sighed and walked up the stairs to his room. Stephan slammed the door shut and fell on his bed. "man this sucks…might as well go to sleep," mumbled Stephan.

"hehe I love teasing him…..ehhhhhhhhhhhh I want a cookie…..I need to stay away from Luna, im becoming like her….," thought Akio as he smirked and sweat drop at the same time.

* * *

Rofl my very first story chapter one completed :D I hope you liked it~ **R&R **please go easy on the reviews x.x this is my very first story after all :D


End file.
